The Hidden City of Beregar (Firewalker boots Quest)
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS To start this quest we have to go to Tundra, we can to go searching a teleport in the ships that take us to Tundra Once we arrive to Tundra, proceed through the following path: Reach where the Npc called Gallodryr who take us to the island of Fenrock for 50 gold coins FENROCK: When we arrive to Fenrock we have to enter in a small mountain, here: When we went down to the underground levels we have to follow along the following route: Then here: And here: THE PITS OF BEREGAR: This is a route where is easy to get lost, so you should follow the path step by step if you want to reach the destination. You will arrive here, follow the following path: We have to walk down and follow the path marked in blue: When we arrive to the circles that are marked we go down here; when we get to the blue circles, we go down: As we continue, we go down here: We went up and continue over here: We have to go up again, where are marked the blue circles and follow over here: (will find elder beholders): Follow the line to the marked circles and down, here: We again follow the blue line and went down again where the circles are marked, will arrive here: We headed to the marked circles and climbed up here and find some stairs immediately why we must also climb: We arrive here, goblins will be find: When we arrive to the marked circles we go down, will found more goblins: Upon reaching the celestial circles we have to go up and got here (will be find many dragons): At the end we find some stairs down, we have to go down several levels without monsters across small rooms with more stairs to the chamber of Pythius Rotten, here: The Npc is located in the area marked with white circles, now we have to talk the following with him and trade a royal helmet to use as payment for passage through their domains: ''Player: hi'' ''Pythius the Rotten: I AWAITED YOU!'' ''Player: mission'' ''Pythius the Rotten: I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU BUT YOU NEED TO DIE FIRST AND RETURN AS AN UNDEAD CREATURE. COME BACK TO ME WHEN YOU ACHIEVED THIS GOAL.'' ''Player: undead'' ''Pythius the Rotten: BOON AND BANE. I HAVE CHOSEN THIS LIFE VOLUNTARILLY AND I NEVER REGRET IT. MY TREASURE IS GROWING BIGGER EACH DAY.'' ''Player: treasure'' ''Pythius the Rotten: LIKE MY TREASURE? WANNA PICK SOMETHING OUT OF IT?'' ''Player: yes'' ''Pythius the Rotten: HAHAHA, WHO WOULD SAY SOMETHING ELSE?....BUT....NOTHING'S FOR FREE AND SO WASN'T THE TREASURE BEHIND ME. ...'' ''Pythius the Rotten: BRING ME SOMETHING VALUABLE IN EXCHANGE. SOMETHING YOU THINK I'D LIKE AND THEN.....HAHAHAHA......WE CAN CONTINUE OUR SMALL CONVERSATION. ...'' ''Pythius the Rotten: EVERYTHING YOU CARRY WITH YOU CAN ALSO BE FOUND IN MY TREASURE. BRING ME SOMETHING I DON'T OWN!!!..'' ''Player: offer'' ''Pythius the Rotten: I GRANT YOU ACCESS TO THE DUNGEON IN THE NORTH. YOULL FIND SOME OF MY LIVING BROTHERS THERE....BUT.....EVERY TIME YOU WANT TO ENTER YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME SOMETHING PRECIOUS. ALRIGHT?'' ''Player: yes'' ''Pythius the Rotten: AS YOU WISH. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO OFFER?'' ''Player: royal helmet'' ''Pythius the Rotten: I LIKE THAT AND GRANT YOU ACCESS TO THE DUNGEON IN THE NORTH FOR THE NEXT FEW MINUTES. COME BACK ANYTIME AND BRING ME MORE TREASURES.'' Once this is done when they had submitted a royal helmet will have access to the dungeon north which is a cave of dragon lords, we must go to reach the teleport just north of the same room. Once we actually follow this path: When you reach the marked circles find a teleport to send us to the Boss room, GET READY! because the attack will be imminent, here: IMPORTANT! Having fought and killed Pythius a teleport that has duration of 10 seconds will be created! Therefore we must enter as quickly as possible appears, If the teleport disappears we will fail to claim the reward and we will have to leave the room and wait the resp to kill him again. Once we entered the teleport generated will be sent to the room where there will be a prize chest that will give us the Firewalker Boots in the same place there will be a teleport that sends us back to the npc, then we must leave the caves in the same way that we came, through Beregar. Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS